Klaroline goes Camping
by UndeadtoMe
Summary: A short (smutty) piece of what happens when our favorite vamp couple spend time in the woods. Just an A/U version of what I'd like 'hot hybrid sex' to be like...lol. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a while back...shared on tumblr & didn't even post on here! Hope you enjoy! **

**It's kinda a first for Klaroline smut I've ever written. I've been toying around with writing a part 2...review if you think another one shot is needed!**

**xoxo**

* * *

"Klaus! Where's the mini cooler that had the blood bags and my ice cream sandwiches?" Caroline shouted while looking through their food locker in the middle of the woods.

"Any louder Caroline…jeez." He said arriving with an armful of large branches that a regular human wouldn't even dare to carry.

"Oh please…there isn't anyone around for miles. We picked the perfect weekend to go camping. Besides I'm sure the first thing someone would pick up on would be your superhuman capabilities there Hulk…"

He dumped the branches he intended to use for his fire and went to look for the axe. "They're in the food locker love."

"No it isn't…I've looked. You left them in the car didn't you?" she let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll go get it…I really can't survive this without my ice cream sandwiches."

"Or the blood bags vital to your survival as a vampire…" he said chuckling at how utterly adorable Caroline could be.

"Yea that too." She said already walking away from him back to their car in the clearing. Can bears smell ice cream she thought? Caroline walked along a path near the river and heard the distinct sounds of…no…that sounded like a vampire feeding. She crept as slowly as possible to investigate…she wasn't exactly comfortable with the fact that her and Klaus weren't alone.

She stopped behind a boulder so she could get a glimpse careful not get too close or make too much noise. What she saw made her gulp.

She couldn't exactly make out the faces from the distance but she did see a man with his head in between a woman's legs. He was giving her oral sex while feeding from her left thigh. She seemed to love every minute grabbing the man's short brown hair and fighting to control her moans.

Caroline felt a familiar hot sensation pooling in between her own legs. She headed back to her camp.

She got there in less than a minute and found Klaus completely shirtless and chopping wood without even breaking a sweat. Caroline got even more turned on. She walked up to him and took in the view of her hot hybrid.

"Where's your mini cooler?" he asked.

"I don't need it anymore…are you done chopping the fire wood?"

Klaus bent down to pick up the wood scattered about from his force, "Just about…why?"

"Because I want you to follow me to our tent…" Caroline said with a low voice filled with desire.

Klaus looked up to see Caroline walking towards their tent with her back towards him completely topless. A trail of her clothing in front of him, he didn't need any more convincing.

He opened the flap of the tent and saw her kneeling with her legs slightly spread apart, stark naked. He instantly grew hard. He crouched down and made his way over to Caroline.

"What's gotten into you Caroline…?" he asked running his hand through her blonde hair.

"Does it matter?" she replied unbuttoning his pants. She took hold of his hard member and stroked the length of it.

In a matter of seconds he laid her down and entered her, loving the slick warmth that engulfed him. He didn't want to get ahead of himself and took his time thrusting in and out of her.

Caroline grew impatient of his sensual slow pace; she wanted to cry out like the woman in the woods.

"C'mon Klaus, fuck me!"

"Can you handle it love?"

"I can handle anything you give me…go faster baby." She said in between her increasing moans.

Klaus, excited to have permission to let loose, slammed his cock into the back of her pussy. He wanted her to understand what an invitation like that meant. Caroline opened her eyes wide and screamed out in pleasure. The noise caused Klaus to immediately become aware of their surroundings, but rather than try to stifle her cries, he took it as a challenge to fuck her harder and continue the pace.

People might have thought someone was being murdered if the moans weren't so rhythmic and patterned. Because they were, there was no mistake about what was going on in that tent. Everyone in the park would know they were fucking.

"I'm going to come…oh god." Caroline screamed writhing underneath the weight of him.

Klaus felt her tightening around him and couldn't control his explosion into ecstasy. She came right with him and clutched onto his shoulders.

"Bite me!" she screamed. He did as he was told and sunk his fangs instantly into her neck. Caroline felt euphoric as she came down from her high. That's when her ears picked up on grunting noises.

"What is that?" she whispered. Klaus looked up from kissing her neck to listen. He flashed out of the tent with his boxers before Caroline could even register what was going on. She wrapped a blanket around her and flashed out of the tent herself. She saw Klaus behind the tent holding a man by the throat against a tree.

"Klaus! What are you doing?" Caroline shrieked.

"I caught him jerking off behind our tent…I forgot how much of pervert he could be."

Caroline walked up to the two men and saw Kol naked from the waist down and struggling against Klaus' strength.

"What the fuck? Kol?!"

"I thought it was a bit unfair of you getting pleasure from taking a sneak peak at me and my girl that I couldn't do the same…not that it was hard to find you, what with all your screaming and whatnot."

"What's he talking about love?"

Caroline felt herself blush. "Nothing…" she said above a whisper. She felt like a guilty kid that was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Is that why you came back here so hot and horny?" Klaus asked turning to Caroline and dropping Kol like a sack of potatoes.

"Well I didn't know it was Kol! I just…it's a public place…who wouldn't get turned on?" Caroline glanced at Kol who was standing there with the same smirk Klaus would wear when he was being smug. She glanced downwards and saw he didn't pull up his pants and had a huge erection standing there proudly. Her eyes went wide at the thickness and girth of Kol.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Klaus shouted while beginning to walk off noticing Caroline's line of vision.

"What?!" Caroline exclaimed at his back, wondering if Klaus saw her take in an eyeful of Kol standing there.

"I can smell your arousal Caroline. I'm going for a swim!" Klaus shouted stalking off in his boxer briefs.

"I can too..." Kol said not bothering to pull up his pants.

Caroline turned around and rolled her eyes at Kol. Some start to this camping trip she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline flashed back into the tent to slip on her shorts and tank. She came out to find Kol just then getting around to pulling his pants up.

"Seriously? What are you even doing here?" she asked forcing herself to stare at a random tree.

"Weekend get away with Meredith."

"That's the woman you were with, in the woods?!"

"Sshh. Our little secret…she doesn't want this to get out. Aren't you going to go after your little hybrid? Or do you want us to have some…fun?"

Caroline scoffed and went to find her boyfriend. She really couldn't deal with Kol right now. She thought of a few ways to turn things around on him. Technically he couldn't be mad because he chopping wood with no shirt on. And technically this was his fault for forgetting the mini cooler…yea those would work. Maybe not…she still needed him to heal her with his blood…

She mentally slapped her forehead. They promised they weren't going to do that again during sex, but they were obviously in over their head with that session they just had. Sometimes she cursed just how much she lost her self control when it came to Klaus.

She spotted him doing the breaststroke in the lazy river she walked by earlier. She wanted to jump in but she approached with caution and sat at the riverbank. She pulled her knees against her chest and watched him. His curls were slicked back in the water and his jaw was tense. The way his toned arms cut through the water made her stomach flutter. Or maybe it was the werewolf venom.

Klaus noticed her before she even sat down. He always noticed her, no matter what he was doing. He supposed he cooled down enough; he flashed out of the water so fast the water droplets on his skin seemed to evaporate.

"Alright let's get it over with…" he said begrudgingly before biting into his wrist.

"I don't want your blood if you're still moody…"

"Caroline, just take it…please?" "Fine." She replied with exasperation coating her voice.

She got up and fed from his wrist briefly while Klaus stood to the side of her. She met his eyes & knew he was getting pleasure from her feeding from him. Caroline let out a small moan before retracting her fangs and stepping away from Klaus, her chest heaving from the rush of blood.

"You could've taken more if you wished…"

"I'm fine." She snapped while shaking her head no.

"Love, I'm having a hard time trying to figure why you're the one cross with me…"

"It's your fault you know…I never would've seen Kol and Mer—that woman if you didn't forget my ice cream sandwiches…" she grumbled.

He chuckled. He always admired Caroline's view on things, at this point he didn't even care. They just had mind blowing sex and all he wanted was another go at it.

"I apologize for everything sweetheart." She looked at him with a look of utter astonishment. Those words didn't cross his lips often. "I'm sorry I forgot the ice cream sandwiches. I'm sorry I didn't go get them for you. I'm sorry you got turned on from being a peeping tom…" He gave her a rueful look and lowered his voice for his next apology.

"But I am most sorry for not making you come more than once…not giving you a good and proper fuck where your voice gets hoarse from screaming my name." He leaned in closer to her brushing loose curls off her face and letting his fingers linger at the nape of her neck where he bit her.

"I'll even apologize for not getting a chance to taste you and pleasure you to the point where your legs can't stop shaking…"

Caroline drew in a sharp breath. She hated when he did this, get her so turned on she couldn't think properly. It took her more than a beat to even respond coherently.

She cleared her throat, "You forgot about chopping the wood with no shirt on…"

He chuckled and closed the small space that separated them and whispered along her neck before leaving a trail of kisses, "Uh huh…that too." He wrapped his arms around her waist and waited for her to melt into his arms.

With the swim he took in the water, Klaus felt reenergized and he wanted her right then and there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his lips. He picked her up in an instant as she locked her ankles behind his back.

Caroline was very much aware that Klaus was only clad in his boxer briefs and they were outside which only turned her on more. But her conscious was screaming for them to find their way back to the tent.

"Wait! Wait a second." She gasped ending their searing kiss.

Klaus groaned at the disconnect from their lips. "Something wrong?" he asked in a low voice tinged with arousal.

"Yea…we gotta get back to the tent."

"Why's that? There's no one around..."

Gripping on tighter to her rear he flashed to a nearby tree a few feet away from the river bank and pinned her there. Caroline stopped thinking and lowered her hand to grip the waistband of his briefs.

"Uh uh Caroline, we're taking it slow this time love…"he said setting her down and undressing her from her denim shorts.

Klaus knelt down between her legs and admired her for a minute. With his erection out from his briefs he began stroking his dick with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. He felt her shiver either from the sensation or from being out in the open by the river. He commented on her wet she was for him and then brought his fingers to his lips. He smiled at the taste and instructed Caroline to take her tank top off.

Pulling her forward so that her ass was away from the tree, Klaus leaned forward and let his lips envelope hers. His tongue was magical in its accuracy and he took her throbbing clit into his mouth. She shivered every time he rolled his tongue over the hard flesh.

She needed stability, her legs were already wobbly. She wanted him to lay her down or literally just end the sweet torture. Her arms clutched onto the bark above her head and she thought how easily he could make her come if he kept going. Moaning and stifling the urge to scream his name, she asked him in between writhing against his lips, "Don't you want me to come already?"

"Of course I do but take your time love…" he said from between her legs before giving the pulsing clit a final little nibble. In a moment he decided to plunge his two fingers into her dripping wet core to accompany his tongue working on her throbbing flesh. He rubbed his thumb against her clit, then down against her lips as he looked up her beautiful milky skin from his vantage point.

"Oh god—don't stop!" Caroline shouted as she fisted his damp curls in her hand keeping his head in place when his tongue found its way back to pleasing her.

Klaus milked the slow motion of his fingers and looked up at her squeezing her eyes shut. "Mmmm, nice and wet" he murmured as he continued teasing her.

"Klaus, please…" she begged, feeling the spasms and tightening of her wet walls around his fingers. Her moans escalated with the sound of his fingers going in and out a faster pace. He knew she was close so he paid extra attention on her throbbing clit and sucked hard which literally pushed her over the edge.

Caroline felt wave after wave rise and fall at the peak of her orgasm, she felt like the earth was moving underneath her feet and head was spinning around in the clouds. She knew she came more than once if how wet her thighs and down her legs were any indication.

It was so intense that when Klaus moved his lips away and unhooked her leg from his shoulder she practically fell over. He was so hard that he needed to make their way back to their tent immediately.

"Ah fuck…that was amazing. I hate you so much for making me do that on a tree" Caroline murmured.

Klaus pecked her lips and lifted her up to cradle her in his arms, walking back to their campsite. "You put on quite the show love…" he said with a smirk, blissfully aware of the eyes that were on them the entire time.

* * *

**Hi guys! Just got requests and encouragement from lovely reviewers to continue this to make it into a two shot.**

**You know I can't resist writing Klaroline (smutty) interaction. Hope you guys liked it! **

**And kudos to guest reviewer Lexana for realizing Klaus bit her therefore kinky Caroline would need to get healed ;)**

**Reviews=love.**

**XOXO,**

**Steph**


End file.
